One Shot Collection
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: So I have a hard time continueing ongoing stories. So, I'm going to make a one-shot collection! It will have basically every shipping I like at least once, including RusCan, UsUk, maybe some FrUk, AusHun, PruHun, Nyo!Belliet (is that what its called?) and such. Also inspired by History assignments.


**_So, I was talking with my friend the other day. He pointed out that after I initially start a story, I lose interest. Which, unfortunately, is true. So he was kind enough to suggest that I take up doing one-shot collections. So, that's what this is. I'm going to write random Hetalia oneshots and compile them into a story. Some might include OCs. If you would like one of your Hetalia OCs to be used, you can PM them to me, and I'll eventually use them. Some might be based off of headcanons. If so, I'll write it at the top of the page. Also, a lot of these will most likely be inspired by things I do in history class._**

**_This first one-shot, in fact, is based upon one of the assignments I had to do. I had to write a letter, posing as someone living in Florence, Italy during the rennaisance, to another person. This is what I wrote._**

* * *

**_One-Shot #1 - Dear Feli_**

**(Basically, this is a story from my OC Cecelia Vargas' POV. She's Feli's human wife, and they have a four year old daughter named Alicia. I just needed something to kick off the story, honestly; this is literally exactly what I wrote for the assignment XD)**

_Cecelia Vargas April 19__th__, 1465 – Florence to Paris _

Dear Feliciano,

Here in Florence it is absolutely amazing. They call it the center of our time period. I can't wait until next year, when you come to live with me once again! It is terribly lonely without you here. The house is so empty, with only me and Alicia…. She is doing well, by the way; but she, too, misses you terribly. I hope you are not needed for work much longer. How many meetings could you possibly have to attend?

New paintings are on the market, and they are absolutely beautiful. The Medici's have put many on display in a large building. The colors are absolutely divine and melt together as if God had willed them to. I have noticed that current painters have exquisite detail in shading as well as perspective. Our era is advancing right before our eyes, is it not?

The sculptors of our city are simply amazing. The detail and structure of which the human body is carved out of such a material as stone; they are sorcerers, magicians in their own way. They can create life within something long dead, with just an image. Another interesting thing is you can see the statues from all sides; they are three dimensional. They call it viewing "in the rounds." One of my personal favorite statues is one by Donatello's David sculpture. Do you remember the story of David and Goliath, the one which you so frequently read? That's the one. This is an image of the very man from the stories. That's another interesting thing about painters and sculptors. They can pain an image of a person never before seen to anyone else; simply heard or read about.

Relating to the David and Goliath topic, literature has come a long way since I saw you last. Religious stories are not the only things floating around anymore; there are stories ranging from fiction to simply ridiculously impossible. But that's the beauty of it. You can escape reality, escape your troubles for a short while and bask in the glory of the unreal. A popular story is one by Dante Alighieri, called The Divine Comedy. I've read it; it's quite interesting. It has religious themes, such as Heaven and Hell, but it does not take it to the extreme and go into full detail. It is light and enjoyable.

Another thing that has drastically changed is science and mathematics. I have not heard much from the wives of the mathematicians and scientists, but I have heard there are great advances in geometry, physics, as well as engineering, and architecture. Leonardo Da Vinci, who I'm sure you've heard of, is certainly an oddball. I've met him in person, and he is quite strange. All of his writings are backward, so you'd have to read them in front of a mirror. Galileo Galilei is also quite strange, but not as much as the former. He has just recently built a model of something called a telescope, which allows you look into space! Amazing, right?

Now into a less interesting topic, we still have the issue of politics. So far, the Medicis have ruled well and strongly, but I can sense an up rise in some citizens. The Medicis are rich and powerful, but I know many people who do not approve of one family ruling all of Florence. I am not one of them, but I hope no harm comes to Alicia or me, if the time should come for a revolution.

And finally there's the growing prospect of trade and commerce. I recently traded away one of my older dresses that no longer fit for a newer, better one; oh, how I love our economy! I hear that a new type of economy is rising, one which uses coins as a currency. I'm quite interested, for whenever these coins will be distributed and in use.

Our world is full of ever-changing people and prospects. Cities rise, empire fall. Kingdoms invade, while villages are destroyed, Will our world ever slow down so that our race can catch up? Well, that is a question only our god can answer.

I hope to see you soon, Feli! Alicia and I miss you so.

Love, Cecelia


End file.
